Not Wanted
by EKL22
Summary: Family meant everything to Elizabeth, that's what she lived for.  On the other hand, afraid of being a bad influence, Wade didn't want any children.  Can they make it work? Wade/OC, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, I'll try to update my other one's equally, I know, I really shouldn't start any other one's before I finish one, but I can't resist. So enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

"You're such a creeper!" Lizzie exclaimed pushing Justin off of her lap and onto the floor.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you asked for it." Justin said, "And, Ow!"

Lizzie giggled at Justin's pain, "That's what you get."

"When did you get so strong?" Justin asked

"I don't know, I think it's the hormones." She said before her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked before something clicked, "Lizzie…Are you…"

"Don't tell Wade." Lizzie said seriously

"He is the father…isn't he?" Justin asked

"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed smacking him upside the head, "Why when I bring up this topic, do you automatically think I cheated?"

"I didn't accuse you of cheating, I asked a simple question." Justin said

"Yes, which was asked in an accusing manner!" Lizzie exclaimed

"I said not one word about cheating in that question." Justin pointed out, Lizzie started crying.

"You're so mean!" She exclaimed

"Lizzie…" Justin trailed, Lizzie couldn't help but burst into hysterics.

"You thought I… But I…Ha." She couldn't get her sentence out between laughs

"You're the mean one now." Justin said, Lizzie was still laughing as Wade walked in the door.

"What did you do to her?" He asked confused with the whole entire situation.

"She started it!" Justin said pointing at Lizzie

"Now, now, Justin. Every time you point a finger at someone, there are three more pointing back at you." Wade said, watching as Justin looked at his hand, seeing that his middle, ring, and pinkie fingers were pointing directly towards him.

"Damn you and your philosophies." Justin muttered. Wade smirked as he sat next to his wife, who was still trailing off in laughter,

"So what really happened?" Wade asked

"_She_, decided that it would be fun to be mean to me." Justin said

"What are you talking about? It is fun to be mean." Wade smirked again.

"You're just a smartass." Justin said

"Yes I am, and there's the door if you don't like it." Wade said

"Well, I don't like it, so I'll just leave." Justin said getting up an walking out, Wade watched him to the door, after it closed behind Justin he turned to Lizzie.

"So, how was your week, love?" He asked

"My family is atrocious!" She exclaimed

"Who's isn't?" Wade joked, "But anyway, why are they 'atrocious'?" He asked using air quotes

"Annoying older siblings, weird nieces and nephews, crazy parents." Lizzie went down the list

"Aww, you know they love you though." Wade said

"I disagree, I think I was left at the doorstep by gypsies." She joked

Wade chuckled, "So, your sister's still living with your parents?"

"Yeah." Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I should just push her down the stairs in a box like she did to me when I was younger."

"I still don't believe that she could ever be that mean." Wade said

"She acts all innocent when you're around, but the second you leave it's all kicking and screaming. I'm surprised I actually survive my visits to my parents' house."

Wade laughed, "I'm happy you're back with me, though. It's so terrible when you're not around, everything is so…unorganized." he searched for a word, "And, I get terribly lonely." He added, smirking.

"I bet." Lizzie said before crawling onto him and straddling his waist, also smirking. Wade kissed her.

* * *

"Hey." Justin said walking into Heath's locker room.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Heath asked

"Not much. Just talking to Lizzie before." Justin said

"She's back?" He exclaimed

"Yeah." Justin said

"That girl needs to update me on her returns, she's getting a bear hug from me as soon as I see her." Heath said

"How about just a normal hug? She's kind of, not in the state, for a bear hug today." Justin said

"What do you mean 'not in the state'?" Heath asked

"Well, don't think about rough housing with her for the next nine months." Justin said

"OH MY GOD!" Heath exclaimed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Don't joke about things like that." Heath glared at him, "You know Wade doesn't want kids."

"Exactly, she flipped out at me when I asked if it was his."

"I would have too!" Heath said, "Never ask a woman that question."

"Well, sorry, Mr. Woman Specialist." Justin said sarcastically

"It's ok, sergeant sarcasm." Heath said back, sarcastically.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dude, kind of tired." Justin said

"You aren't going to par-tay tonight?" Heath asked

"Nah, I'll pass, I risk falling asleep in a bar, and I know that you'd leave me there too." Justin replied

"Damn, now I have nothing to do tonight." Heath said ignoring the last part of Justin's sentence.

"Oh damn." Justin said unenthusiastically

Heath glared before bidding him goodbye.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Lizzie laid on her side on the bed while Wade was taking a shower. She was having an infamous mood swing and she hoped it stopped before Wade came out of the bathroom. The shower suddenly turned off and Lizzie quickly tried to compose herself. But it was too late.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Wade asked sitting on next to her.

"Nothing." Liz said, she wasn't lying either, she couldn't control her crying.

"It must be something if you're crying. You never cry." He said stroking her hair.

"No, I'm fine." She said getting up.

"No, you're not." Wade said following her.

"Leave me alone!" Lizzie exclaimed, Wade grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Tell me what's going on with you." He demanded, Lizzie turned her head away and cried harder

"Stop, stress isn't good for it." She cried

"It?" Wade asked

"Your fucking child." She said through clenched teeth

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly?" Wade asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She said quietly, wiping her face off.

"Lizzie…" Wade trailed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you don't want kids, not now, and probably not ever, and now you hate me and you probably don't even want to look at me anymore." Lizzie turned away from him, Wade sighed.

"That's not true. I'm just shocked that you didn't tell me." Wade said

"I…I'm sorry…I need to take a walk and get myself together." Lizzie said before leaving with out a reply, Wade sighed, he knew he had screwed up badly, he didn't know what he was going to do, he put his head in his hands as he sat down on the edge of the bed

* * *

Lizzie knocked on Justin's door, Justin opened and saw Lizzie's eyes were puffy and red.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Justin asked as if he didn't already know

"Wade hates me." She over exaggerated

"Elizabeth, Wade does not hate you." Justin said grabbing her shoulders. Liz hugged him and cried softly. Justin pulled her inside his room from the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to go to." Liz wiped her eyes off

"It's fine, really. But why did you come to the conclusion that Wade hates you?" Justin asked

"Because he doesn't want children. He told me that he would feel like a horrible influence and that the child would grow up like him, fighting on the streets, stuff like that. Wade also told me that if I ever conceived a child that he didn't want to meet it, of course he was drunk at the time, but it still hurt me." Lizzie explained

"Lizzie, hun, he's changed, he has a better life now than he did before." Justin said

"I know, but I'm afraid he'll accuse me of cheating because I want a kid so badly and he really doesn't want one. And I think he's mad at me now because I lied to him about being on birth control." Lizzie said

"So you did this purposely?" Justin asked

"Kind of." Lizzie said

"Does he know that you did that?" Justin asked, Lizzie shook her head.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be there if and when he puts the whole situation together."

"Okay." Justin said, "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No, I feel guilty imposing this on you. I'll take the couch." Lizzie said

"Liz, take the bed." Justin insisted

"No." Liz said crawling onto the couch.

"Fine." Justin said before sitting in the bed, and when he was sure Lizzie had fallen asleep he moved her from the couch to the bed and then he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Please tell me what you think of it, I'd really appreciate it, thanks for reading! (-: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I will see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Liz woke up in a bed, but she wasn't in Justin's room, she had two loving arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting gently on her stomach. Liz sighed when she looked over and saw Wade sleeping next to her. She wondered how she had gotten into her hotel room, she figured that Wade had come looking for her and taken her back to the room. Wade woke up and looked at her, she pretended to be asleep, she couldn't even look at him without her eyes welling up. What if he did accuse her of cheating? What if he left her? Would he be like that? Liz would all piece it together eventually.

"Liz, are you awake?" He asked in a hushed tone of voice

Liz replied with an annoyed groaning noise that she made when someone deprived her of her sleep.

"Liz, I know you're faking, we need to talk." Wade said sternly. Wade knew Liz better than anyone else, he knew when she lied, he could somehow always charm her into telling him a secret that he wasn't supposed to know about. It drove her absolutely insane, especially in a time like this.

"No, I don't feel good." Liz grumbled in a tired voice.

Wade sighed, "Elizabeth, all I am asking is for 1 or 2 minutes, I need to speak to you." Wade said. In all actuality, Liz was terrified to talk to him, whenever he said 'I need to speak to you' it was all business and usually meant a broken heart.

"Liz, I know you're upset with me by how I reacted, and I'm truly sorry. I'm just shocked at this whole thing, it may have just been a mistake, we weren't being careful. I know I upset you a lot and I cause most of our problems, and don't get angry with me when I say this, but I thing we need some separation." Immediately after he said the words, she knew where this was going, he really didn't want to meet his child. Wade was just going to cut her out of his life, her heart sank into her stomach.

"…Okay." She hesitated, choking back her tears. Liz got out of Wade's arms and went to the bathroom, she locked the door behind her and she threw up as tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't tell if they were from her vomiting or from the pain of her broken heart, or maybe it was both.

"Damn morning sickness." She muttered to herself as she sprawled out across the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

Wade knocked on the door, "Liz, are you ok?"

"Yeah, now go away." Liz said

"Open the door." Wade demanded

"No, you don't want to meet your child, so this is probably the last time you'll ever see me." Liz's eyes welled up with tears once again.

Wade leaned against the door frame and sighed, "That's not true, Liz." He said remembering when he had come home drunk to Liz being sick, he remembered her thinking she was pregnant then. Wade was furious and he just spit the words out , not caring if they had hurt her feelings.

"Yes it is." The tears just started spilling out of her eyes.

"Darling, if I didn't want to meet my child, I would have left you in Justin's room and filed for a divorce already." Wade said

"That doesn't mean you're not going too." Liz said still crying

"I'm not going to divorce you because you're pregnant, that would just be ridiculous." Wade reassured her

"I'm ridiculous." Liz answered through her hysterics.

"You are not, you are the most amazing person I have ever met and no one could ever change that. I love you if you're pregnant or not. I know I've been harsh on you about having children and I know that a family means absolutely everything in the world to you. I've changed, I really have, my career has taken off so much in the last year, and I'm off the streets now, I'd give anything in the world for you and yourwants-" Before he could continue Liz opened the door and hugged him, she was still sniffling a little.

"Don't cry about me, I'm not worth it." Wade said stroking her light brown hair.

"You're worth more to me than you'll ever know." Liz said, her words being muffled into his shirt, "Do we still need separation? I don't think I can go through this without you." Liz looked up at him

"No Darling." He lied, he really needed time to think about this child situation. Wade was pretty angry that Liz lied to him about taking her pill every day, he would leave her a note of some sort after he left.

Liz nodded and without another word crawled back into bed, Wade laid next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist again.

"Wade?" She looked over at him

"Yes?" He asked

"Would I be crazy if I said I was scared?" Liz asked

"Of course not, now get some sleep." Wade said, Liz nodded and closed her eyes for what seemed like 5 minutes before she fell asleep.

* * *

Liz woke up 2 hours later but something was wrong, she felt absolutely no heat from a body that should have been behind her, Wade's body. Wade had left without a trace, and quite frankly, she knew that was going to happen. She looked at her phone and saw that he had left her a text message. It read:

_Elizabeth, I thought this whole situation over while you were asleep and decided that I really need separation from you. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I am not ready for a child. Also, I am quite angry at the fact that you lied to me about the birth control, I love you Elizabeth, but I must say good-bye for now._

As Liz read the message tears streamed down her face. She knew Wade accepting the fact that she was pregnant wasn't going to be that simple. She tried to go back to sleep but the fact that she didn't know when Wade would come back, if he ever came back, was bothering her to the point of no return.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry that this is a really short chapter I had assessment testing ALL week long I've just been extremely drained of energy and a 14 year old girl can only do so much. So, I'm sorry again. The next chapter probably won't be up soon so don't hold your breath, more assessment testing for the next 3 weeks! But I will try to type a little here and there, thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this isn't the greatest chapter and I'm really sorry for that. I'm just trying to get back into writeing and I have a really bad writer's block. I have absolutely no motivation at all so I hope you guys read through to the bottom, see you there, I guess!**

* * *

Elizabeth sighed to herself as she woke up to take on another day without her husband by her side. He had been gone for more than a month now and she really missed him. Liz was really starting to hate herself about lying to him. Nothing good ever came from lying, and now, her husband probably wasn't going to come back to help her out.

Liz was startled by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She didn't know who it could be. Liz suddenly knew who it was when they called out to her.

"ELizabeth?" Wade called out, "You home?"

"Uh, yeah." Liz replied as she walked down the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here." He replied

"Not for the past two months you haven't." She bluntly stated, "Just face it, you don't love me anymore, you found a new girlfriend, and you're here to ask for a divorce."

"No. Liz, I'm still angry about you lying. I love you to death but you really upset me and that's something you just don't lie about. I haven't been back because I've been busy with work and I needed my space."

"Well then I'll just get the fuck out of your house." She turned to walk back up the stairs but Wade grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong with you? Heath and Justin have been telling me how much you missed me and now you don't even want to look at me and you're just going to leave? Where you gonna go, huh?" Wade asked

"Home."

"You are home, Elizabeth. Just stay. I want you to tell me why you're so upset right now. What's wrong, babe?" He pulled her gently towards him.

Wade hadn't called Liz 'Babe' in the longest time, she sighed and wiped her eyes as she faced him, "I didn't think you were going to come back. You're text message really upset me. If you needed space you should have just come right out with it instead of that. I would've understood. And now that I've found out about the babies, I'm just really upset you weren't there with me. I've never felt so hopeless in my life."

"Babies?" Wade asked as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

Liz nodded, "I'm having twins." She worded her sentence carefully, she didn't know if Wade still wanted to go through this with her.

"That's, that's, I don't know what to say." He was shocked, twins? _They _were having twins.

"You aren't going to stick around, are you?" She asked, her face sunk as she looked down at the ground. Her emotions were mixed and she didn't know whether she should cry or be angry.

"Of course I'm going to stick around, what kind of person would it make me if I didn't?" Wade asked, he wanted Liz to feel better, and honestly he didn't know how to do that. He was still mad but once she told him about _their _twins, he softened and felt bad about leaving her for 2 months.

"I'll tell you what kind of person that would make you. It would make you someone who's rightfully mad at their wife for her stupid mistakes. It would make you sane." Liz turned away from him.

Wade sighed, what had he done to her? He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Babe, I love you and being away from you drives me insane. I shouldn't have left in the first place, especially the way I did. I'm sorry."

"No you're not! Don't you dare say that! You have a right to be angry with me, I lied to you! You don't want kids, and now you aren't going to have a wife anymore." Liz couldn't help it, she had trust issues after he had left, what was stopping him from leaving again?

"It's almost like you want me to leave!" Wade couldn't help but raise his voice, he was starting to become suspicious "What have you been doing while I was gone? Cheating?"

"Yeah, I fucked Heath and Justin!" She yelled, she had already packed her bags, she was planning to leave the next day. But since Wade had returned she was leaving now. She ran up the stairs grabbed her bags and walked out the front door without saying another word to Wade.

Wade stood in his spot, bewildered. What the fuck? He couldn't help but wonder if she was lying, again, just to get away from him. But why? He had come back to own up to his responsibilities and she didn't want anything to do with him. Just why? He knew that Heath nor Justin would never sleep with his wife, woud they? He was so confused and he needed to get to the bottom of this. This lying was really starting to bother him, why did she need to do this? Wade was starting to question if these kids were really even his. He sighed as he sat down on the couch and thought. Was this his fault?

* * *

**What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed. Sorry I couldn't make it longer or better, I promise the next one will better, whenever I get around to it! Favorite/Alert/Review all three actions would be appreciated much! Thank you!**


End file.
